The Legend Awoken
by JoshPlater
Summary: Ash finally wins a Pokemon League, the Kalos League, and confesses his love for Serena. When he gets home, an unexpected and unwanted surprise awaits him. With the drive of his love, he will take the world by storm, and become a true Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon - The Legend Awoken

By Josh Plater

Rated M just in case (I suspect it will have adult scenes)

Planned Pairings (For Ash unless stated otherwise):

Serena (Amourshipping is my all time favorite) - Main Pairing

Dawn (Before Serena existed, Pearlshipping was my favorite)

Anabel

Cynthia

Leaf (Inserted as an old childhood friend)

Bonnie (Maybe. How she looks up to Ash, and how enthusiastic about Pokemon she is, matches Ash perfectly. She will be old enough to do adult things when that time comes though. Maybe with Dialga or Celebi's help ;) )

Latias (Human form mostly)

Zoey (Only as a fling though)

Iris (Maybe)

Korrina (Maybe)

Elesa x Skyla (This pairing always made sense, and is a pretty hot one too)

Tell me in the reviews section what others you'd like to see. No promises though.

Pairings I will never do:

Any male with Ash, human or Pokemon

Incest of any kind

Misty (I never liked her. 1 word. Mallet)

Any of Misty's sisters (I can't do bimbo speak [like... totally... cewel])

I'm iffy on May

A few of the gym leaders, especially Erika. I don't mind her, but her personality is too bad, and she and Ash didn't really get on.

Any of the mothers.

Any other Pokemon, bar Latias and maybe a few others.

His rival from Johto, Casey. I don't know enough about her, except the yellow and black thing.

Anyone from Team Rocket, or any other Team.

The Battle Frontier, barring Anabel. I just don't know enough about them.

I may be persuaded to do a dimension thing and add an Ashley, but only if you guys want it.

When i've seen in the reviews what you want I'll do a poll on my page. No promises yours will be chosen though.

This fanfiction will be following the game maps, so don't be annoyed if I miss out anything. i'll probably add a few that I can remember, but other than that, it'll be the game maps. I'm thinking of adding Vesryn from pokemon Omicron and Zeta too. We'll see.

Disclaimer - I own none of Pokemon, or the Fanfictions of which some of my ideas may have sprung from. I may be using light bits from Ashes from the Past (Check it out, it's amazing).

Chapter 1

 **Poke speak**

Letter, news article, or other

 _"Aura Speak"_

 _Thoughts_

 **"Poke speak that can be understood"**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **Pokemon Moves**

"And the winner is... ASH KETCHUM!" Ash sighed from exhaustion as the crowd cheered for him. After a gruelling battle, he finally defeated Diantha, the Champion of Kalos. After a long gruelling battle, Greninja finally defeated Mega Gardevoir with a well timed **Night Slash** while they were merged. He looked over to the stands to see his friends, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena. The look of pride and joy on her face made him smile more than anything else, even winning. He turned to see Diantha walking towards him. The crowd quietened down.

"Congratulations Ash. You've finally achieved what has been out of your reach for so long. After 5 leauges where you've come so close, you've finally won. I hearby present you with this" She held out a large circular disk, "The Champion's Sigil" Ash took it in his hands reverently, and bowed.

"Thank you Diantha. I will treasure it always" He turned to the crowd, and held it up, causing loud cheers to erupt from the audience.

"Now, if you will please follow me, I will take you to the Hall of Fame, where your name and Pokemon will be recorded forever" Ash nodded, and looked towards his friends again. They nodded, and he smiled, before walking off with Diantha.

They walked into her ready room, which had an extra door to the left. Diantha walked to it, and unlocked it with a special key. She then handed it to Ash. They walked through it, and Ash locked the door behind him. They walked down a flight of stairs, and entered a room with several screens, all but one lit up with a picture. A picture of anyone who has beaten the Kalos League and became Champion. Ash was surprised (And a bit annoyed) to see that a Man named Red Ketchum had been Champion before Diantha. Few people knew that Red Ketchum, the legendary pokemon trainer, was his father. A father who had abandoned him and his mother years ago, only to become the Kalos Champion, without telling them anything, or even contacting them. Ash had become numb to anything about him, but that trickle of anger still came through.

"Are you okay Ash?" Diantha asked.

"You beat my 'father' to become Champion didn't you" Diantha was shocked.

"Red is your father" Ash nodded.

"I haven't heard a single word about him since just before he became Champion. He abandoned me and my mom" Diantha gasped in shock, "I don't wanna talk about it. Can we get on please?" She nodded, and they headed to the machine below the large, un - lit screen.

"Place the Pokeballs of the Pokemon you used into the machine, and enter your trainer data. Then place your bare hand onto the hand scanner" Ash did as he was told, and the screen lit up after a minute, displaying a picture of him, along with the Pokemon he used. Pikachu was somehow on his shoulder, making them grin.

"See Pikachu, even the machine recognises our bond" Pikachu let out a tired **Chaaaa!** , causing Ash to say, "I think it's time to leave. Pikachu needs rest, and I'm sure the others do too" Diantha nodded, still a bit out of it from what she found out today.

"1 last thing. You need to choose an Elite 4 member to leave, and a type for me to use, if you'll keep me that is" Ash thought for a minute, then said,

"Malva. She's the weakest, as all of her Pokemon can be defeated by almost any Water Type. Plus, she's arrogant, reckless, hot headed, and insulting. She mocked each and every one of my Pokemon. As for you, you won't be focusing on a type, but an Egg Group. That Egg Group will be the Amorphus Group, which Gardevoir is part of. I'd suggest her, along with a Magcargo, a Spiritomb, an Elektross, and Castform, as it has **Weather Ball** and weather effects" Diantha was shocked at the thought he'd put into it, in such a short time. She nodded, and gestured to a door. They walked through it in silence, and it took them outdoors, right outside the reception area. After saying goodbye, he walked in, and handed his Pokeballs, and Pikachu, to Nurse Joy.

"Congratulations on your win Ash. Your friends are waiting for you in you room. I'll make sure your Pokemon are taken care of"

"Thank you" He walked over to a nearby lift, and went up to his floor. He walked up to his door, but hesitated. Should he. Now that he's a Champion, he'll probably be expected to go to press conferences, so asking her would get the press all over her. He thought it over a minute, and decided. he knocked the door, and entered when he heard her say to.

As soon as he entered the room, a blonde haired rocket plowed into him.

"Well done Ash! You won. you're finally a Champion now" He grinned, a slight blush on his face as he felt her... rather large endowments... push into his chest. That made his mind up for him. He put a hand on her chin and tilted her head face to meet his. She gasped slightly, a blush adorning her face. He stared into her eyes for a minute, before leaning down, and planting a kiss right on her lips. Serena moaned slightly, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, putting all of her desire for him into it. After about a minute, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you Serena"

"I love you too Ash" Serena was still grinning from the kiss.

"Finally. Now all we need to do is get you a wife big brother" Clemont let out an annoyed wail at this. Ash and Serena froze, then broke apart, blushing fiercely.

"Now look what you've done Bonnie" Clemont sighed, "Well done Ash" Bonnie echoed him, "Now, we'll leave you two alone. I need to have a word with my little sister" He grabbed her by the ear, and dragged her out, ignoring her wails of distress. Ash looked back to Serena and said,

"Would you like to come back to with me to Kanto and meet my Mom?" Serena almost squealed in delight.

"I'd love to" She said somewhat calmly. Ash had a sudden, dreadful thought.

"I need to show you something. Wait here" He ran into his room and grabbed a photo album.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"A photo album" He opened to a certain page, which has pictures of him standing next to a different girl in each one, "You aren't the first girl I've had feelings for. I never really knew what they were, until recently" He looked at her face, which had the start of heartbreak on it, "I love you the most out of anyone I've ever met, and my Mom doesn't count. It's just, I felt a connection with them, and I don't know what to do" Serena sat silently for a minute.

"Who are they?"

"Dawn, My companion in Sinnoh, Cynthia, Sinnoh's Champion, Anabel, one of the Frontier Brains, and Leaf, an old friend of mine, from when we were children. I've even felt a connection to some Gym Leaders too, and a slight connection to other girls that could grow into more" Serena sat silently, before saying.

"Go for it. I'll always be with you, until the end of time. I don't mind you being with other girls, as long as you never leave me for them" Ash was gobsmacked, and surprised she didn't do just that. He lunged at her, and kissed her fiercly. She moaned and ground her body onto his. She opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, and wrapped it around her tongue. They made out for about 5 minutes before parting for breath.

"We need to pack" They spent an hour making sure everything was packed and ready, before heading to the canteen, where Clemont and Bonnie were eating.

"We're leaving guys. We're heading to Kanto" Bonnie looked sad, and launched herself at Ash.

"Please don't forget us?" She sobbed into his legs.

"Don't worry, I won't. I never will. I'll send you souviniers when I can" He hugged her, and passed her onto Serena. Turning to Clemont, he said, "Take care of your Gym, and catch a few new Electric Types. Like a Manectric or an Electabuzz. I'll be doing Gym inspections Bi - Yearly, so do the best you can" He nodded, and they gave eachother a manly hug. Serena then hugged him, before they headed out.

Ash collected Pikachu and the others from Nurse Joy, and the two of them headed out to the dock, where the ship to Kanto awaited them.

Unfortuanatly, Ash forgot about one thing.

Reporters.

A.N - At the top. Leave suggestions on what you want to see, including pairings and the like, for Ash or for other people. Constructive critisism is welcome, but no flamers. I'm not a profesional writer, and I'm using Wordpad.

This is it from me for today.

Next upload is whenever it is, possibly late this week early next week, or the weekend.

\- Josh

Edit - Scratch that. I've got time this week because I'm off school, so i'll get as much done as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon - The Legend Awoken

By Josh Plater

Rated M just in case

A.N - To the pokefilic. I never said anything about shipping wars. I love Amourshipping, and It's my favourite. Meloetta never really seemed in love with Ash, but thought of him as a friend, so no Relicsongshipping. I accept other ships but this story is primarily Ash/Serena. Making Serena date Calem doesn't prove that I accept other ships, It just stops my creativeness. If you don't like it then don't read it. I put in the top of the first chapter that Amourshipping is the main pairing. Rant over, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

 **Poke speak**

Letter, news article, or other

 _"Aura Speak"_

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis on words_

 **"Poke speak that can be understood"**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **Pokemon Moves**

 _Last Time..._

 _Ash collected Pikachu and the others from Nurse Joy, and the two of them headed out to the dock, where the ship to Kanto awaited them._

 _Unfortunately, Ash forgot about one thing._

 _Reporters._

A huge group of reporters awaited them, suspecting that he'd try to escape. They immediately swarmed him.

"Mr Ketchum. How do you feel now that you're the Champion of Kalos?"

"Mr Ketchum. Is this woman next to you your girlfriend?"

"Mr Ketchum. Several people would like to know, do you think that dating someone who lost a huge tournament like the Pokemon Showcase Masters Class?" That did it for Ash.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shouted, causing everyone to quieten down,

"Other than the Orange League and the Battle Frontier, I've lost every Pokemon League I've entered. Yet I don't see any of you talking about that. Now leave us alone. Or do I have to get my Charizard out?" This scared them off. They'd all heard about his monstrous Charizard, and didn't want to get on it's bad side. Only one remained.

"Alexa!" Ash said in surprise, "It's great to see you"

"And you Ash. I hope your threat doesn't include me" She grinned,

"Of course not. I'll be happy to give you an exclusive. How about we get on the ship and get situated,and I'll answer your questions"

"That'd be great. It's good to see you too Serena. I always knew you two would get together. I could just see it" That made them both blush.

They headed in to the ship quickly, to escape any stray reporters that didn't get the memo.

"Alexa, I just had a thought. how would you like to be my personal reporter. You'd have the rights to interview me, and no one else" Alexa was shocked.

"I'm honoured Ash. I assume you'll let Viola take pictures"

"Of course. You two are a team. Now, about that interview" They talked for about an hour, and made his and Serena's relationship public. This was mostly to keep all of the gold diggers away (cough Jessebelle cough) but also to make it know that she was under his protection. They soon arrived in Kanto, at the Vermilion City Dock, where Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad were waiting.

"Squirtle!" Ash cried out, and he ran forward and embraced him, "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"Squirtle Squirt!" He cried out, and ran over to Jenny. She handed him something, and he ran back to Ash and held it out. It was his Pokeball.

"You wanna come with me?" Ash asked. Squirtle nodded, and he returned him with a smile, "Thanks Officer Jenny. I'll make sure he's taken good care of"

"See that you do" The other Squirtles saluted him, and they all drove off.

"What was all that about?" Serena asked.

"Squirtle's one of my old Pokemon from my first journey. He's been staying with Officer Jenny with the Squirtle Squad as a fire-fighting group" Ash explained.

"Right. Any other Pokemon we can expect to run into?"

"One. You'll see her soon enough. Just outside of Pallet Town actually" Pikachu's head shot up in shock, "That's right Pikachu. That's who we're getting" Pikachu cheered and pointed onwards.

It took them a few days to get there, as was expected. For some reason, Misty and Brock weren't in their gyms (In Brock's case, his family's gym). He shrugged it off to bad timing, and journeyed on. Then, when they were just a ways from Pallet, he stopped.

"Pikachu, jump on Serena's shoulder for a minute. I'm expecting a flying tackle" He nodded, and hopped over to Serena. Ash walked a few steps away and let out a whistle, low, high, medium (Like in ARK Survival Evolved). Soon enough, they heard a squawk that could only be,

"Pidgeot!" Ash cried out as the Pokemon soared towards him. As he expected, Pidgeot slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Ash was half laughing, half crying as he patted Pidgeot's head.

"Pidgeoooot!" She cried loudly at him.

"It's been way too long. I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier. I always mean to, but Team Rocket turns up and all goes to pot. I end up forgetting" Pidgeot caws in understanding, and Ash get's out a Pokeball he kept on a string around his neck, "It's your old Pokeball, If you still wanna come back" Pidgeot taps it without hesitation. It clicks instantly, and Ash puts it away with a smile.

"You had a Pidgeot?" Serena asks.

"Yeah. Second Pokemon I ever caught, a Caterpie being the first. I wonder how he is" He smiles, then says, "C'mon. Pallet Town is just past this stretch"

They walk down in silence, Ash thinking about seeing his Mom again, and Serena thinking about the girls Ash was talking about.

I love him, I really do. I want him to be happy, even if that means him being with other girls as well as me. Honestly, I don't mind. Hell, it makes me unable to wait. I wonder if they like girls too. She blushed at her thoughts, and continued walking. Soon enough, they saw the Town in the distance. With a laugh, Ash started running towards it. Serena grinned ruefully and chased after him. They quickly reached his house, and Ash went to knock, when he heard voices.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Ash smiled, and mouthed 'Dawn' to Serena. She smiled at that. one of her 'sisters' if all went to plan.

"I don't know. That screw up's never on time. It's surprising he hasn't been disqualified from one of his little leagues yet. It's not like he'd win anyway" This shocked Ash and Serena.

"How could you say something like that" Another voice shouted.

"Iris" Ash muttered.

"Indeed. This leaves a sour taste in my mouth"

"Cilan"

"After all he's done for you all, saving your lives and defeating criminals to protect you"

"Leaf"

"And the fact that he's now a Champion. And he defeated the Orange League and Battle Frontier. Hell, he's taken out legendaries with his Pokemon before" That voice shocked Ash.

"Paul" Serena was shaking in anger. Who do these people think they are?

"Ashy Boy just needs to settle down and give up being a trainer. All of his wins are flukes anyway, from that weird thing his Greninja can do, to his Pikachu being powered up for Brock's Gym" That voice made tears spill from Ash's eyes.

"Gary, even you?"

"C'mon guys, don't be so harsh. he's just unlucky. I mean, Diantha's Gardevoir was Mega Evolved, so Ash needed an edge to win. He does lose a lot, but he wins more times than that" The voice sounded sceptical.

"Even you May" He was shaking from repressed rage now.

"You sound doubtful May. Are you with him or against him?" Leaf asked.

"I'm neither. I want to be his friend, but his losses are tearing at my reputation by association"

"Oh please May. He's just a bad trainer who has powerful Pokemon to do the work for him"

"Max"

"I agree Max. I mean, he has no strategy. He just rushes in blindly. That's almost got him and, more importantly, us killed several times" That did it. Ash strode forward and slammed the door open. He strode in, glowing blue, and a sparking Pikachu on his shoulder. Everyone in there, even Paul, had a look of fear on their faces.

"Those who belived in me, who didn't betray me, wait outside with Serena. That can include you May, because I understand. The rest of you, stay where you are" His true friends shuffled out, leaving only the traitors behind. Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max, Barry, and Trip were the only ones there (Just realised he doesn't have many friends or rivals). Gary was the first to stand up.

"So, the failure's back" He taunted. Ash strode forward and socked him straight in the nose.

"Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up!" He growled. Gary hastened to obey.

"How dare you...!" Misty started.

"I said shut up! After all I've done for you, you just turn around and spit in my face like that! How dare you! Like Leaf said, you'd all be dead if I wasn't around to haul your asses out!"

"You're the one who got us into all of those messes anyway!" Tracey shouted.

"What, you mean like Teams Aqua and Magma resurrected Kyogre and Groudon, which, if I hadn't stopped it, would've destroyed the world. Or how about Shamouti, where if I hadn't defeated Lawrence III or helped Lugia, the world would've been destroyed. Or the thing with Celebi and Suicune. Or with Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus. How about Team Galactic, or Team Rocket in Unova, or Team Galactic, or the thing with Victini, or in Kalos SEVERAL FUCKING TIMES!" He screamed the last part, "I'm done with you all. Let's see you deal with things without me there to help you" He turned around and walked out, leaving stunned people behind.

When he got outside, his friends, and May, were waiting for him.

"C'mon. I'm getting my Pokemon and leaving. I have a place we can go" They followed silently. They passed through Oak's lab and, after grabbing the Pokeballs, got outside, where he was feeding the Pokemon.

"Professor! I'm taking my Pokemon and leaving. These'll explain" He strode past him and raised his hand into the air. A huge beam of aura burst from his palm and shot into the sky. Immediately, his Pokemon came running over. they lined up, knowing instantly that he was angry, "We're leaving. All of you, return" They all returned without a fuss, and he turned to see an angry Oak.

"Do you have somewhere you can go Ash?"

"Yes. It's somewhere noone would ever think to look"

"Where?" Serena asked.

"New Island"

Aaaand cliffhanger.

Hope you enjoyed. Pairings are in the first chapter, and be sure to review on what you want to see, which includes pairings. If anyone wants to be my beta, drop me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon - The Legend Awoken

By Josh Plater

Rated M just in case

Chapter 3

 **Poke speak**

Letter, news article, or other

 _"Aura Speak"(Will be non italics in flashbacks and the 'last time' part)_

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis on words_

 **"Poke speak that can be understood"**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **Pokemon Moves**

Last Time...

"Do you have somewhere you can go Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. It's somewhere noone would ever think to look"

"Where?" Serena asked.

"New Island"

1 Year Later...

Ash jumped back, firing an **Aura Sphere** at his opponent. They dodged and ran at him, a **Bone Rush** extended from their paws. Ash quickly materialised one in his hands and blocked it, before creating another one and sweeping his opponent off of their feet.

"That was a good match Lucario. You're getting better" He held out his hand, and helped him up.

 _"As are you Master. That was a good trick, double_ **Bone Rush** _. How did you do it?"_ Lucario asked as they walked to the tower.

"Same as with making the one, concentration, Aura, and a good deal of luck" They chuckled, and headed inside. They split up, Lucario going to his room to meditate, and Ash going to the lounge, where his girlfriends waited for him. He opened the huge double doors, and strode through,

"Hey all"

"Hi Ash" Everyone said, except Paul, who just nodded.

The people in the room were Paul, May, Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie, who weren't with Ash, and his girlfriends. They were, Serena, Dawn, Leaf, Iris, and Anabel. Ash grinned as he remembered meeting Anabel again.

 _Flashback..._

 _Ash walked into the Battle Tower, wearing a cloak, the hood hiding his face._

 _"I wish to challenge the Salon Maiden" He said to the receptionist, using his Aura to distort his voice._

 _"Of course sir. One moment please" Ash waited, and after a couple of minutes, Anabel walked into the room. He had to conceal a gasp as he saw her again. She had grown, but still had a tomboyish look to her. Her breats had swelled, becoming around a B cup, and she had developed extremely beautiful curves._

 _"Scott didn't tell me we had a challenger. Who are you?" She asked politely._

 _"You will know my name after we battle. Shall we?" Anabel looked annoyed, and gestured for him to follow. They reached the arena, and Ash stood at the closest trainer area, while Anabel went to the far side. A referee stood at the side._

 _"This will be a 3 on 3 match between the Salon Maiden and the Challenger, who's identity is unknown. Only he may substitute Pokemon. Choose your first Pokemon"_

 _"Alakazam, battle time" Anabel's Alakazam appeared, ready for a battle._

 _"Crawdaunt, attack" Ash's Crawdaunt appeared with a roar. Anabel winced. Crawdaunt is part Dark. She was at a disadvantage._

 _"Battle... begin!" The referee shouted, and Anabel burst into motion._

 **Teleport in front of it and use** **Focus Blast**. Alakazam quickly teleported, and fired a point blank **Focus Blast** at Crawdaunt. It hit, and Anabel cheered internally.

 **Night Slash** _" A dark aura burst out of the smoke, and hit Alakazam directly on the head, sending it flying. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Crawdaunt looking no worse for wear, besides a few scratches. When they looked at Alakazam, they saw that he had been knocked clean out._

 _"Alakazam is unable to battle. Crawdaunt wins" Anabel returned Alakazam with a muttered thanks, before calling her next Pokemon._

 _"Metagross, battle time" Her Metagross appeared with a thunk as it hit the ground._

 _"Crawdaunt return. Tauros, attack" Ash's Tauros slammed into the ground and let out a loud moo of power. Something about this seemed too familiar to Anabel, and she was determined to find out what._

 ** _Metagross._** **Hammer Arm** _ **full power**_ _. Metagross launched forward and slammed a glowing arm down onto Tauros' head. Unfortunately, it went right trough, and when it looked around, it saw that there were many Tauros around it. "Damn it,_ **Double Team** _"_ _ **Metagross, find out which is the real one and use**_ **Hammer Arm** _ **again**_. _Unfortunately, Ash had already made a move._

 _"_ **Flamethrower** _, max power" All of the Tauros' spewed flames out of their mouths, hitting the Metagross. It roared in pain and eventually collapsed where it stood, much to the of Anabel._

 _"Metagross, return. You are a very worthy challenger. Now, let's see if you can beat my ace. Espeon, battle time" Her Espeon appeared with a mid air spin (forward) before landing gracefully._

 _"Tauros, return" Ash called back his Tauros, and clicked his fingers subtly. the lights failed, causing Anabel and the referee to look around in panic._

 _"What's going on?" Anabel asked angrily._

 _"My Pokemon's out. Let's see if you can battle well in a pitch black setting. Your Psychic powers should help you a bit" Anabel growled, and closed her eyes. She immediately sensed electrical power, that of a Pokemon, on the overhead lights. This seemed way too familiar. Espeon called out, and send a wave of Psychic energy directly above, controlling it to sweep above the lights._

 _"Jump down, then_ **Thunderbolt** _" Anabel heard a small thump, and assumed it was the Pokemon falling. That was, until she saw a flash of yellow light, as her Espeon got zapped. There was an explosion, and she heard pattering as the Pokemon moved. The dust cleared, and she could feel that her Pokemon had been knocked out. The lights came back on, and she looked towards the trainer in annoyance, anger, and curiosity. She walked over to him._

 _"You are definitely a superb trainer. I hereby present you with, the Ability Symbol" She held it out to him. He chuckled._

 _"No need. I already have it" She was shocked._

 _"Why did you challenge me then?" She asked angrily._

 _"Can't an old friend say hi by wiping out your team with 1 hit KOs?" He said with a grin. He pulled his hood down, and Anabel gasped in shock, before shaking her head._

 _"Of course. I should've known with the light trick that it was you. Where is Pikachu anyway?" Her answer appeared in the form of a muffled Pika. Pikachu dropped down from underneath Ash's cloak._

 _"I figured it'd be a dead give away if he was on my shoulder"_

 _ **"Yeah, everyone knows I hate Pokeballs with a passion. Nice to see you again Anabel"**_

 _"You too Pikachu. So, why are you here Ash?"_

 _"Several reasons. For one, to invite you to my new place. You can meet the world's most powerful Pokemon, save maybe Arceus. He's a legendary Psychic type to boot" Anabel's eyes lit up._

 _"I'd love to. What are the other reasons?" Ash blushed._

 _"They're better discussed back there. You'll understand once you see the welcome I get" She nodded, curious about his blush. She shrugged it of as one of embarrasment._

 _"Let's get going then. Notify Scott I'll be away for a while" The referee nodded, and they walked out, where Pidgeot was waiting. He helped her climb on, and she hugged his back, causing them both to blush. Pidgeot grinned, and took off quickly, causing her to scream and hug him harder._

 _End Flashback..._

Since then, Anabel had seen he had multiple girlfriends, and wanted in. They greeted him with a hug and a kiss, so it was pretty obvious. She also met Mewtwo, who she was enamoured with. He was happy to answer any questions she had about his powers, as long as she answered any about hers. Since then, she'd been with Ash, and was extremely happy about it.

"So, what's on for today Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Today, we're leaving New Island, and going to Kalos, where someone beat the Elite 4. Today's the championship match. And do you know what the best part about it is?"

"What Ash?" Iris asked. He grinned and said,

"It's Trip" That got bad reactions out of everyone. Iris hissed, Cilan growled, and muttered something about a bitter, sour, and disgusting taste, and the others just looked cross.

"How is that a good thing?" Iris asked angrily.

"I get to introduce him to Charizard" That made everyone grin.

 _ **Actually Ash, I would like to face this opponent.**_ A Psychic voice said. He turned to see Mewtwo in the doorway, _**I found something buried underneath the tower. It felt like Aura, so I thought I'd check.**_ He held out a large jewelled box, and opened it. Inside was several Keystones, enough for 1 each with spares. He then closed it, and opened it again. Inside there was many Mega Stones, _**I sense that 2 of these Mega Stones are compatible with me, while others are compatible with the Pokemon of others here.**_ Ash grinned.

"It's time to wreck face"

Hope you enjoyed. Please put in the review section pairings you want to see for Ash, or other general things you want to see. If you want to see it, Ash/May is still a thing. She won't ever betray him though. Next chapter is the battle with Trip and maybe the confrontation with Delia. Constructive critisism is accepted, but please no flaming about the storyline, the pairings, or the overall OPness Ash's Pokemon are going to have. When I get enough pairing requests, I'll start a poll on my profile, and I'll start putting the pairings at the start, before the chapter starts. Ash will be getting other legends by the way. Perhaps all of them. Who knows. My mind is a weird place. Anyway, I'm out.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon - The Legend Awoken

By Josh Plater

Rated M just in case

Chapter 3

 **Poke speak**

Letter, news article, or other

 _"Aura Speak"(Will be non italics in flashbacks and the 'last time' part)_

 _"Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis" on words_

 **"(Poke speak that can be understood)"**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **Pokemon Moves**

Last Time...

"Today, we're leaving New Island, and going to Kalos, where someone beat the Elite 4. Today's the championship match, and do you know what the best part about it is?"

"What Ash?" Iris asked. He grinned and said,

"It's Trip" he answered. That got bad reactions out of everyone. Iris hissed, Cilan growled, and muttered something about a bitter, sour, and disgusting taste, and the others just looked cross.

"How is that a good thing?" Iris asked angrily.

"I get to introduce him to Charizard" Ash replied. That made everyone grin.

 _ **Actually Ash, I would like to face this opponent.**_ A Psychic voice said. He turned to see Mewtwo in the doorway, _**I found something buried underneath the tower. It felt like Aura, so I thought I'd check.**_ He held out a large jewled box, and opened it. Inside was several Keystones, enough for 1 each with spares. He then closed it, and opened it again. Inside there was many Mega Stones, _**I sense that 2 of these Mega Stones are compatible with me, while others are compatible with the Pokemon of others here.**_ Ash grinned.

"It's time to wreck him"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the match you've all been waiting for" The announcer shouted out, "In the blue corner, we have the challenger, Trip from Unova" This got polite applause from the crowd, and cheering from his 'friends', "And in the red corner, we have the one, the only, ASH KETCHUM!" This got loud applause, cheering, and screams. It got boos from Trips supporters, who were in fact Ash's old 'friends'. Ash walked from his waiting area and stood at the battlefield.

"Ready to lose 'Champion'?" Trip asked sarcastically.

"That's a question you should ask yourself. I'm not losing here today. And I have a rule. Only 1 challenge a year for each person who reaches the Elite 4. If you lose, you wait a year, simple as that" Ash answered. Trip smirked cockily,

"It's a good thing I'm not going to lose to a weakling like you then. Serperior, start and end this" Serperior came out with a smug smirk. Ash called out with his aura and said,

 _"Mewtwo"_ Mewtwo teleported onto the battlefield, getting gasps and screams from the audience.

"Battle, begin!"

 _"Mewtwo, Mega Evolve"_ He held his wrist over his face and pressed 2 fingers to the stone in the middle of his gauntlet. It flashed and a wave of rainbow light poured from it. Mewtwo's gauntlet also reacted, the same light pouring from it. The strands of light connected, and flashed so bright that everyone, save Ash, shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Mewtwo had changed dramatically. (Mega Mewtwo Y. I'm not going to describe it, because the only person reading this who doesn't know what it looks like is my Mom, and she likely doesn't care. #Shout Out), _"Now,_ **Psychic** " Mewtwo raised one of his 3 fingered hands and raised Serperior into the air, before slamming it into the ground hard, instantly knocking it out. The crowd was silent, shocked at the power.

"You see! You're nothing more than a weakling! You need legendaries to fight your battles for you!" Ash said nothing, knowing for a fact that he wasn't weak. The girls had drilled that into him with slight torture. He mentally winced at the thought of that. Trip scowled and sent out his Vanilluxe. Mewtwo sent an **Aura Sphere** at it, knocking it out instantly. The same happened with Jellicent and Chandelure to a **Shadow Ball** , Serperior with a **Psystrike** , and then it was Conkeldurr.

"I've had enough of this. Conkeldurr, destroy that thing" Conkeldurr ran at Mewtwo, and tried to slam its concrete pillars into it like a clap. Mewtwo casually teleported out of the way and casually shot a **Psychic** at its back, knocking it out instantly.

"And the winner is, ASH KETCHUM! THE CHAMPION!" The crowd erupted into cheers, his corner being the loudest. Even Paul was on his feet clapping, though he looked grudging. He heard shouts of "Cheat!" from Trip's corner, but ignored them.

"Better luck next year Trip" He said, being the bigger man, and walked off. His true friends met him on the way out, and Mewtwo, still Mega Evolved, was about to teleport them back to New Island, when they heard a shout.

"Waiiiiiit!" Ash turned to see Professor Oak running to them. He sighed, grinning, and said,

"Don't break a leg Professor, or your back" A hint of concern made its way through.

"I'll be fine Ash" He panted, and put his hands on his knees, waiting to catch his breath.

"What is it Professor?"

"I need your help. A far off region, near Kalos, has come under seige by an organisation known as Team Olympus. Their leader, Zeus, and their admins, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo, are trying to find something, I don't know what yet. There's also a league there, but no contests or showcases. You're the only one I can count on" Ash nodded in understanding said,

"I'll do it Professor. Where do I go to get there?" The others nodded too.

"Head to Saffron City, and Sabrina will meet you there. The region is on lock-down, so you'll need permission. Give her this" He pulled a piece of paper out of his lab coat, and it basically gave him and anyone with him permission to go to Vesryn. He nodded, and pocketed it.

"I'll be taking all of my Pokemon, we've been training pretty hard so we should be alright" Oak nodded.

"This league is a bit different. It has the normal gym challenge, but when you have all 8 badges, you face the Elite 4 after travelling to the Quasar Plateau. All of them, one after another, then the Champion straight away. It's something new that's being implemented throughout all of the regions" Ash nodded, "Plus there's another thing. This region is a bit odd. It hosts a lot of legendarys, usually ones drawn from their normal habitat, to different places throughout it, and a neighbouring and connected reigon, the Aroma Region" That shocked them, especially Mewtwo.

"We'll head out soon Professor. Where will the ride take us?"

"To my lab in Zarivar Town. I'll be expecting you there soon" He nodded, and headed off at a much slower pace, before stopping, "Just so you know, there is only 1 new Pokemon that we know of, and it's a legendary that hasn't been seen in centuries, since it was sentenced to roam time by Arceus. If you see it, be careful. It's name is Divaevus" He nodded, and walked off. They stared after him, shocked for a moment, before Ash said,

"Well then. It looks like we have a new journey to begin. We'll head to the Island to pack what we need and get some rest, then we'll head out. If you want to stay, you can. I don't mind. Hell, I want you out of the danger anyway" They all glared at him, especially Paul, "Fine. Let's go. Mewtwo" He nodded, and teleported them back to New Island.

After a few days of relaxation and packing, Mewtwo teleported them to Saffron City, where they headed to the Gym. Sabrina was waiting for them outside.

"Welcome Paul, May, Dawn, Anabel, Leaf, Iris, Cilan, Mewtwo, Serena, and, of course, Ash. please, follow me" They followed her to the port, where a small plane waited (Think Ash's trip to Unova but smaller).

"Thanks for this Sabrina"

"No problem Ash. I hadn't repayed you for saving me. Maybe this will help" She held out a Pokeball.

"Who's this?" Ash asked, taking it.

"Gengar." Sabrina answered "He was a real big help, but I think you need him more than I do" Ash stood stock still, before grinning widely.

"Gengar, come on out" The Pokeball opened, and a grinning Gengar came out. It had a headband with a Mega Stone. As soon as it saw Ash, it lunged at him. Ash opened his arms for a hug, only for Gengar to go right through him. He shivered from the cold feeling, and everyone, save Paul and Mewtwo, laughed. Even those 2 had smirks on their faces, "Very funny Gengar. I forgot how much of a prankster you are. You wanna come with me again?" Gengar nodded, "Great. it's good to see you again buddy. Return" Gengar went back into its Pokeball, "Thanks again Sabrina. Come on guys, lets go" After saying goodbye, they got onboard the plane, and got ready for take-off, "Vesryn, here we come. Team Olympus, you better run"

Sorry for the long delay. School and stuff, you know. No confrontation with Deliah yet, and It'll probably be after Vesryn. remember to review with what you want to see pairing wise. I am also proud to say that 'TravelingMan93' is my new beta. Round of applause to him. Anything from pokemon Omicron and Zeta, like the Vesryn Region and Team Olympus is the work of 'TheSuzerain'. He's on reddit, and I think has his own page. Check him and the game out. This story will spoil the plot for everyone though. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon - The Legend Awoken

By Josh Plater

Rated M just in case

Chapter 5

 **Poke speak**

Letter, news article, or other

 _"Aura Speak"(Will be non italics in flashbacks and the 'last time' part)_

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis on words_

 **"Poke speak that can be understood"**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **Pokemon Moves**

Last Time...

After saying goodbye, they got on board the plane, and got ready for takeoff, "Vesryn, here we come. Team Olympus, you better run"

It was a long flight, but they eventually reached Zarzivar Town, the site of Professor Oak's Vesryn Lab. They walked in, and saw a young boy who looked eerily like Gary Oak.

"Hi Professor" Ash said.

"Hello Ash. It's good to see you. This is Jake, my new assistant, who will be travelling around, taking on the league here to help me with my research"

"Hi there. I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu. This is Serena, Dawn, Leaf, Iris, and the Salon Maiden Anabel, my girlfriends. The others are my friends Paul, May, Cilan, and Bonnie" Jake looked shocked at the amount of girlfriends, before saying,

"Cool. You better watch out though. I'm going to be the swaggiest trainer off all time, with my starter, Horsea. See y'all later losers" He walked out, and everyone there sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. He's a good kid though, just... different. Sort of like how Gary was, but more obnoxious and less mean"

"He looks like him too" Leaf said.

"Yes, he does. Now then, to commemorate you being here, I'm going to give you and one other a new Pokemon Ash. Jake took one, and I have no new trainers coming for them. The first is a Magby, while the second is a Bellsprout" Ash walked over, and immediately chose one.

"After seeing Paul's Magmorter, I've always wanted one. Who wants an eventual Victreebel?" Cilan stepped forward, and asked,

"May I have it please? I think it would bring a whole new recipe to my battles" Ash nodded, and Cilan took it happily.

"Great. Now then, any word about Olympus?" Professor Oak nodded,

"Yes, they've evacuated Nyassa Town for some reason"

"Really. And you have no idea why" Dawn asked.

"None. Now, the first gym in this region is the Superior City gym, and its leader specialises in Fighting Types"

"Right, so me and Paul are going to register at the Pokemon Center, and head there" Paul then stepped forward.

"I'll be leaving Ash. I want to do this alone, then face you before we take on the Elite 4" Ash nodded, expecting that,

"I thought as much. You take care Paul, and be sure to train hard, so that I get a challenge" Paul nodded, and head out.

"Oh, I almost forgot Ash, I have something for you" He reached into a draw and pulled out a glove with an orb in the centre, "This is a new invention of mine. I call it... The Nanodex. Its an all in one Pokedex, Poketransfer System, Communication Device, TV, and it can record short videos and take pictures. This is the Prototype, so I was hoping you'd try it out and tell me how it goes" Ash took it from him, and put it on his left hand, his right covered by the gauntlet.

"Thanks Professor. It fits like, well... A glove" He swiped his Pokedex over it, and Dexter's voice rang out.

"Pokedex Transfer complete. Pokedex completion, 99%. Estimated number of Pokemon not discovered, 3. Hypothesis... Evolutions of Porygon, and Divaevus, who has not been seen for a long time" Ash nodded,

"It seems to work"

"Just continue with it, and message me with any faults you may have with it, any problems, anything" He nodded.

"I'll see you around Professor. We'll deal with those Team Olympus idiots, and then head for the League" They all said goodbye, and walked out. (As it's been a while, the people left are Ash, Serena, Dawn, Iris, Leaf, Anabel, Bonnie, Cilan, and May)

"So, it looks like we just head through the forest and we'll be in Superior City, the home of the first Gym, which specialises in Fighting Types" Serena said, looking at her handy map.

"Right, so that's our first stop. Let's go" Ash raced ahead, after grabbing Serena's hand. She squealed, and was tugged after him. The others sighed, and looked at each other, before racing after them.

After rushing through the Forest, only stopping to see what sort of Pokemon live there, and catch a few, and to camp for the night, they made it to Superior City, at around 10:00ish in the morning.

"Such a nice day. Perfect for a Gym battle" Ash says with a happy sigh.

"Such a little kid. Always thinking about Gym Battles and nothing else" Iris sighed. Ash grinned, and whispered to her,

"I believe you know there's nothing 'little' about me" Iris squeaks and blushes, but doesn't answer.

"The Gym's this way Ash" Dawn interrupts with a giggle, "You don't want to have to wait for someone else do you" He shakes his head, and they head over, and walk in.

The interior is like a dojo, with the Japanese style walls and a large open area for battling.

"Greetings challengers" A muscled man greets from the other end of the room, with a Riolu at his side, "Welcome to my Gym. My name is Devon, and I am the Gym Leader. Who is battling me today?"

"That would be me, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town"

"Ash Ketchum you say. The Kalos Champion. This should be interesting" He jumps up, and says, "Don't you think Riolu"

"Rio!" It says, standing next to it's master.

"This will be a one on one match. My Pokemon isn't technically a Fighting Type, but she becomes one when she Mega Evolves. Loppuny, battle time" He throws his Pokeball, and a Loppuny appears from it, in a fighting stance, ready to fight. She has a pendant around her neck, a more feminine version of Devon's own pendant.

"In that case, I'll go with... Greninja" He throws his own Pokeball, Greninja appearing from it in his signature ninja pose.

"Excellent choice. You get the first move. Battle... begin!"

"Greninja, start of with **Night Slash** " Greninja rockets forward, drawing a purple kunai like weapon and slashes at Lopunny.

"Dodge it, and use **Brick Break** " Lopunny dodges left, but she wasn't fast enough, and got clipped by Greninja. She winces, but goes to hit Greninja, her hand glowing white.

" **Water Shuriken** to block it" Greninja creates the Shurikens and holds them out, intercepting the attack, but after a minute, it goes through, slamming down on his head, though with less power than if it hadn't been blocked.

"Gren!" Greninja shouts in pain, as Lopunny jumps back.

"Greninja, are you ok?" Greninja shakes his head, and nods at Ash.

"Together then?" He nods again, and as one, they raise their right arms, focusing on each other and nothing more. Swirls of light surround the two of them as their minds become one. A cyclone of water surrounds Greninja, before compressing onto his back, forming a large Shuriken. The differences in Greninja were obvious. He was slimmer, and had a red crest on his head, similar to Ash's hat (The best I can recall from memory). Ash-Greninja had been formed.

"Interesting, but now it's our turn. Feel our burning spirit become one. Lopunny, Mega Evolve!" He grabbed his pendant in his hand, and light spewed from it connecting to the light that came from Lopunny's own pendant, as their hearts became one. Lopunny's changes were minuscule. Her ears had thinned dramatically, and had to rings of fluff on each one. The fluff was also found on her wrists and ankles, not completely covering her fists and feet, but still covering some of them. Her legs had turned black, with brown patches near the top, almost like ripped leggings. She also looked more energetic.

"Greninja, use **Cut** " Ash shouts, mimicking Greninja pulling its kunai out of each side of his body, using two now instead of one. He rockets at Loppuny, too fast to see, scoring 2 direct hits before Devon can respond.

"Quickly, **Brick Break** full power" Loppuny opens her eyes, which she had closed from the pain, and lands two solid hits before they separate. Ash groans in pain as he mimics Greninja holding his shoulders. He grits his teeth, knowing that this next move will decide it. "Now, **High Jump Kick**. Finish this" Ash grinned, as Loppuny jumped, and rushed at Greninja with a glowing foot.

"Meet it with **Aerial Ace** " Greninja's hands and feet glowed, as he jumped up, and met Loppuny's kick with one of his own. He winced, as did Ash, before landing three hits with ** Aerial Ace**, a kick being the final one, which sent Loppuny straight to the ground with a crash. After the dust settled, everyone saw Lopunny on the ground, unconscious. She then reverted back to her normal form.

"And that's it" Devon says with a big grin. "Not many people can match Mega Lopunny, let alone surpass her. You have defiantly earned the Discipline Badge" He hands the badge to Ash, who takes it, and does his signature pose,

"Alright! I got... the Discipline Badge!" Greninja and Pikachu cheered too, before they settled down.

"Your next step would be Onega Town, home to Gideon, the Grass Type Gym Leader. I'll send word to the others that you've arrived. Speaking of which, I heard that Team Olympus has been causing trouble over there. Think you could help out?" Ash and the others nod,

"Professor Oak asked us to come in order to help anyway. I have a track record of encountering and defeating these Terrorists anyway"

"Excellent. I'll leave it in your hands then" They bade goodbye to each other, and headed out. After a quick stop in the Pokemon Center, they headed East, towards the town exit. They travelled for two days before they reached a sign which said,

'Day Care Couple just ahead' Though, the D in Day was crossed out, and a G was put in its place. (Whoever guesses this reference gets to choose a none legendary for Ash to capture, and my Beta isn't allowed to guess :p). Just before they go through the gate, a familiar voice calls out.

"Hey there losers! The Swagmaster is here" And from the gate, came Jake.

A.N - How's this for a first chapter after being on hiatus for a while. I'm not the best at battle scenes, so bear with me as I slowly (Slowpoke rate most likely) improve. As always, leave suggestions for pairings you want to see in the reviews, along with other things. I'll post a poll on my page when I get enough people. Please Favourite, Follow, and Review. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
